Dr Jasper Whitlock
by LeighCausey
Summary: Bella has been in a coma for 3 months. Her boyfriend cheating, until see "runs" into Dr. Jasper Whitlock. Love at first sight is real as long as you believe. All human! Jasper does have a daughter but it is explained later. Comments and Like!T for now!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first story but I hope you enjoy it. I hope its interesting but, I want to warn you that this is not a story for Edward and Alice lovers, only Bella and Jasper lovers. Also Alice will be going by her name Mary-Alice, it might be annoying but she won't show up a lot in this story only the first chapter and MAYBE a few others but she and Edward aren't the main characters.

* * *

**Names and, ages.**

Isabella Swan-23

Jasper Whitlock-25

Peter Tanner-25

Charlotte Tanner-23

Emmett McCarty-27

Rosalie McCarty...originally Hale-26

Carlisle Cullen-31

Esme Cullen-30

Bree Whitlock-8 . This character is Jasper's daughter that he had with his Ex Wife.

Victoria Boddie- 24. Jaspers Ex wife. Only mentioned never appears.

Mary-Alice Brandon-23

Edward Masen-26

* * *

**Who's With Who?**

Bella+Jasper+Bree...Jasper's Daughter

Peter+Charlotte

Emmett+Rosalie

Carlisle+Esme

Victoria+James...You'll understand in the next chapter

Mary-Alice+Edward

* * *

Bella POV

_I'm awake or at least I thought I was but in reality I'm still in a coma...at least that's what the doctors say. The only thing I see is Black but, what they don't know is I hear everything and, I do mean EVERYTHING. I hear my long time boyfriend, Edward Masen of 3 years and, my best friend, Mary-Alice of forever, have intaminte relations in the other bed when most doctors and nurses are taking lunch or its night duty where they don't really give a shit. _

_At this very moment I hear them. Mary-Alice's annoying, loud and obnoxious moans and, Edwards loud, equally annoying groans and moans. I have to listen to this every night but tonight was different. For the first time in months I feel my fingers flexing, my heart monitor increasing and, my hand turning. I hear an annoying thump and, it won't go away and just when I'm about to scream my eyes pop open! _

I looking up at the black ceiling, it's night and the only noises are my calming heartbeat and, the moans and groans. I turn my neck looking at the white and baby blue curtain, the only thing separating me from seeing Mary-Alice and Edward. I close my eyes, trying to catch my breathe but it's not working the only thing that is happening is I'm getting angry, my blood is boiling until I finally feel it over flow. My eyes snap open. I pull all the wires, tubes and machine cords off me. I throw the covers from my legs and swing my legs over the edge of the white hospital bed. My feet hit the cold floor and, when this happens the only thing that happens is an increase of moans. I grab the side of the hospital curtain and rip it from the metal rings. I look at Mary-Alice and Edward staring at me. I throw the curatin on the ground and ru out of the ugly and sex filled room.

As I run down the long, never ending corridor of the hospital I dump into someone. I feel their arms wrap around my waist to keep me from falling. With my knees bent, red faced and panting from running I stare at the beautiful blond haired doctor. He looks down at me with concern and worry in this beautiful, striking green eyes.

"What are you doing out of your bed, Dr. Cullen told me you might wake up soon but, you were suppose to stay in your bed. Here."The beautiful man said before picking me up bridal style and holding me against his chest. I lay me head against it, listening to his heartbeat. I knew I should have been acting sad because of Mary-Alice and Edard but, for some reason this beautiful, doctor warmed my heart and made it beat faster.

* * *

I know its short which I'm really sorry for but I didn't want to do a long chapter if no one was going to read it or like it! Please leave comments on what you thought. Later chapters WILL BE LONGER I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**9 months later**

It was close to a year since I had ended up in the Hospital, after the Dr. had carried me back to my room Edward and Alice disappeared. I was on heavy drugs and medication for a few days and I had to stay in bed for a week. I had seen the Dr, who I learned was called Jasper Whitlock. He was a nice man, nice features, honey blonde hair, a strong body and he was very sweet. I had laid in the Hospital bed crying my whole stay, he stayed and held my hand and comforted me, but he never asked what had happened. He never made it his business and he never invaded my personal space. He was sweet and an amazing doctor.

When the week was over my mom picked me up and dropped me off at mine and Edwards house. I walked in and Edward was trying to say he was just lonely with me being in a coma and Mary-Alice was always there and it just happened. I was done with him and Mary-Alice, after telling him we were done I kicked him out and our relationship ended there. I hadn't seen or heard anything about the two in awhile.

I was walking down the street, people everywhere some on the phone others rushing down the street and some couples holding hands and leaning into eachother. I walked past a young couple who were only about 16 or 17, they were eating icecream and just being in love. I walked into Starbucks and order a Vanilla expresso. Waiting for it I felt someone walk behind me. I tapped my fingers gently against the wood counter, I heard the person behind switch from one foot to another. Finally the guy brought my coffee to me and I paid him 5.92 and turned around to sit at one of the tables.

I walked to one of the tables and pulled out my laptop, I looked over my busniess emails then my personal emails. I saw my brother, Emmett had sent me an email of my niece. She had midnight black hair from my brother and crystal blue eyes from her mother, Rosalie. Her and Emmett had been together for 5 years. After sending an email back about sending my love to her and Rosalie I logout of my emails. I heard a loud boom of laughter, it sounded faintly familar I looked up and over to one of the multiple tables I saw Jasper sitting with a little girl who had cookies all down her shirt. I quickly looked away knowing it wasn't any of my busniess, I turned off my laptop and put it back in the case. Finishing off my coffee I grabbed my bag and threw my coffee cup away. Walking out I heard the bell on top of the door go off. I felt the breeze hit me, I pulled my jacket around me before walking out into the Chicago streets.

Jasper POV

I walked into Starbucks with my daughter Bree jumping up and down, I pulled her over to one of the small round tables before giving her a 5 dollar bill. She grasped it in her hand tightly before walking over to the counter. I looked over at her and saw she was behind a young women, she seemed to be waiting for her drink. I saw Bree shift on her feet seeming nervous. I women finally got her drink, she turned and pulled her bag away slightly so she wouldn't hit Bree. She walked over to a table and thats the last I saw her before I turned back to Bree. She was up on her toes, being slightly shorter than most 8 year olds. She handed the guy the money and asked for two chocolate chip cookies and a bottle of water. The guy smiled at her before grabbing everything she needed. She held the cookies in her hand and the water bottle under her arm. She walked back over to me with a smile on her face, setting the cookies down the the water bottle she planted herself in the wooden seat.

"So how did it feel to be a grown up?" I asked with a smile. She had wanted to ask the adults at the counter what she wanted for a long time but she always got shy or nervous and made me do it.

"It was awesome!" She said with a bright smile on her face. I smiled at her, she was beautiful. She looked like more like my family, but she had her mothers bright blue eyes and pale skin tone.

She stuffed the huge cookie into her mouth and tried to chew, she pulled half of it out of her mouth and sat it on a napkin. She tried chewing the huge cookie, her mouth was open slightly with how much cookie was in her mouth. I looked down and saw all the crumbs on her shirt. I let of a booming laugh before leaning forward and gently wiped the crumbs off her. I started tickiling herf after she swallowed her cookie, she let out her beautiful bell of a laugh that I loved. I leaned forward and gave her a playful kiss on the nose.

I heard the bells on the door go off I looked over and saw the young women again. She opened the girl and a gust of cold wind ripped through the store. Bree shivered slightly and so did I. The young women was very pretty, she had dark brown hair, thin body and pale skin. She walked out into the crowded streets before I turned back to Bree who was stuff my cookie in her mouth. I looked over and laughed before letting out a playful

"HEY!" I said before gently ripped the other half of the cookie out of her mouth and shoving it in my mouth. She let out a muffled laugh over to cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I walked through the cold, busy streets pulling my leather jacket closer to me. It wasn't sunny anymore and it was constantly sprinkling. I walked down the streets to my apartment with the wind blowing hard against my face and hands. I felt shivers run down my spine and I was now sprinting to the apartment door. I unlocked it and ran up to the third floor unlocking the door.

I threw it open and saw a pitch black room with the only light coming from the TV. I flicked on the light switch and my room mate Charlotte let out a groan and started whining to turn it off. I walked over and saw her watching the Notebook while shoving Reeses in her mouth. I let out a sigh, lifting her feet and sitting on the couch. Her feet warmed up my legs quickly. Charlotte just stared at me while shoving more Reeses in her mouth.

"Come on, tell me whats wrong."I say looking at her

"Peter and me got in a fight." She said sighing and looking back at the TV.

"What was it about this time."

"Peter said he doesn't think he can settle down, he said he doesn't want to get married. I've wanted to get married and have three baby girls since I was 6!" She said shouting the last part.

"Come on Charlotte, Peter loves you. You guys can still have kids just not be married."

"NO! When I have a baby I will be married to someone and if Peter chooses to never get married then I will have to leave him. I won't stick around my whole life waiting for him to decided when HE thinks HE'S ready to get married. I deserve to get married and have kids!" She said with tears in her eyes. She did love Peter with all her heart but she didn't deserve to wait around for him to choose if he was ready.

"Why can't life be like the Notebook." She said in a depressed voice.

"Because it's not real it's just a sappy love movie.

"Why are you so against love!" She said

"I'm not against, but honestly if you think about Hollywood has put in our heads that love will be perfect and it's not even close." I said

"First, STOP BEING SO TECHNICAL! And second the Notebook shows the up and downs of a relationship. How they are pulled apart because of society, but in the end love concerns all!" She said with a lovey dovey voice

I roll my eyes and stand up.

"I'm going to take a shower. Be back in fifteen minutes." I get up and walk to my bedroom getting some Pjs. Walking into the bathroom I start the shower and strip. I step into the hot water, it warms me up and relaxes my muscles.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"Did I ever tell you how stupid you are." I say to my best friend Peter while we walk in the freezing cold Chicago weather to his girlfriend, Charlotte's apartment.

"Shut up Jasper, you're suppose to be here to support me; not make me feel stupider." He said in a huff

"First stupider isn't a word and second its your fault. Who tells the one person they love that they don't want to marry said person." I say looking at him shaking my head.

"Don't act all high and mighty, you and Victoria got pregnant and you weren't even married."

"Victoria and I knew it wasn't anything to serious. When she got pregnant we tried to make it work, in the end it didn't and now we have joint coustady. She met James and now there happily married which means I get more time with my baby girl." I say with a smile

"Man don't you ever want to fall in love. I swear ever since Bree was born you repel women. Your not completely ugly and most women like a man with kids, they think it's sexy or something." After he was done I slapped him on the back of the head for the ugly comment.

"What makes you think you I would take love advice from you, your going to see the women you said you would never marry to grovel at her feet." I said

Finally we got to the apartment building, we walked in and went to Charlotte's apartment. He knocked on the wood door, it swung open and I saw Charlotte in her Pjs. Smiling I waved at her and walked in. Peter thinking everything was good and dandy he tried to walk in right after me. Suddenly the door connected with his nose. We both heard a loud OW outside and w both laughed. I went and sat on the sofa waiting to see them fight. I saw a pack of Reeses, I reached over and almost poped one in my mouth and I was slapped in the hand. I dropped it and shook the pain out of my hand I looked up and saw Charlotte give me the death glare before shoving it in her mouth. She turned back to the door and answered it. Peter ran in quickly before he got hit in the nose again. Charlotte saw he had a bloody nose, she rolled her eyes before turning towards me.

"No ones in the bathroom, can you get a wash cloth and wet it then bring it to me so I can fix this idiots nose." Nodding I walked over to the bathroom. Throwing the door open I saw the same brunette from Starbucks standing there. She looked up with wide eyes, all I did was stick my hand out and say hi. Suddenly she let out a scream, I jumped back and saw she was naked. I looked back at her face I remember her.

"Bella?" I said in a shocked voice

Suddenly a light pale hand shot out and punched me in the jaw.

* * *

**What a warm reunion, it made me tear up a little...lol! I hope you guys liked. THEY FINALLY MET! again... It is short but I'm working on it I promise! Also you find out about Jasper in the chapter! Also I want to pick two people to read each chapter before hand so I can get a readers comment on it. Send me a review saying you want to or send me a private message. BUT there are some guidelines if you want to get them before they are put on the official site**


End file.
